


Caught in Universes

by JayJay_Darling



Series: HunTy Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bandits & Outlaws, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Closeted Character, Cops, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Just quick things I wrote and might elaborate on, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mafia and Cop au, Many alternate universes, Married Couple, Other, Princes & Princesses, Sheriff - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Spice, The Wild West, Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning, mafia, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay_Darling/pseuds/JayJay_Darling
Summary: Tyler and Hunter are on the run. From people, they had once considered friends and coworkers, but now they were the enemies. Just like they had been to one another months ago. They were never supposed to fall in love.An undercover cop and the son/future leader of a very huge and dangerous mafia.They were both willing to give up everything they knew just to be together though, and they were set on this.______________This is a series of prompts from many different alternate universes I gave come up with regarding my original character, Tyler Queen, and my friend's character, Hunter Serrano-Ellis. It's just some things I wanted to write out that have the main climax of the stories that I don't feel like completely writing. I may write them one day, but for now, they stay here. If you end up reading this I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: HunTy Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I'll Love You Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything to this platform so I'm really just exploring and trying this out.
> 
> This first chapter does contain major character death, graphic violence, guns and shooting, cursing, and heavy angst. If you do not like any of these and they trigger please do not read this chapter. Your comfort and safety comes first <3
> 
> If you are fine with these things then I hope you enjoy the chapter! Feel free to leave any comments and constructive criticism. If you have any rude comments unnecessary please keep them to yourself (yes there is a difference between constructive criticism and being rude).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Hunter are on the run. From people, they had once considered friends and coworkers, but now they were the enemies. Just like they had been to one another months ago. They were never supposed to fall in love. 
> 
> An undercover cop and the son/future leader of a very huge and dangerous mafia. 
> 
> They were both willing to give up everything they knew just to be together though, and they were set on this. They were at least going to get the other away from their messy lives.

Tyler and Hunter were currently on the run for their life. This mess was bound to happen. They both knew they should’ve been way more careful than they had been. They were taking so many lefts and rights through alleyways and streets full of busy people. Cops and mafia chased them down, but they stayed hand in hand the whole time. 

They both knew they’d never let something happen to the other. But they also knew one of them wouldn’t make it out of here alive. Tyler and Hunter were both determined to have the other life though. The only thing was, who would be the one to live for them both?

  
“ B-Babe we aren’t going to make it!” Tyler panted. His breathing was getting really labored and he regretted never going on those daily morning jogs with his sister, Alex.

  
Hunter squeezed Tyler’s hand and pulled him down into another dark alleyway. “ We’ll- We’ll get out of this! I swear baby, don’t you worry.” Hunter’s only priority was to get Tyler to safety. But Tyler knew he was only slowing his fiancé down.   
They hadn’t lost the mafia just yet, they’d kind of lost the cops, but they didn’t think they were fully gone just yet. Bullets flew past the two boys who were madly in love with one another. If only they had just been more careful. They didn’t regret ever meeting. They didn’t regret anything about their relationship. The only thing they regretted was not being able to protect the other as they had promised. Hunter and Tyler planned to both keep their promises though.   
Hunter stopped dead in his tracks and froze, dread-filled his stomach as he stared at a tall brick wall. “ Fuck..” He whispered into the loud gunshot filled night with distant yelling. 

  
Tyler bumped into Hunter’s arm and fell to his knees, his legs completely jelly. “ I-I can’t make it..” Hunter crouched down putting both hands on Tyler’s shoulders looking right into those ocean wave eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago. 

  
“ Don’t say that we- we can get out of this. I promise you we will.” 

  
“ I’m holding you back Hunter, you have to go without me. I’ll be fine, I-I can hold them back or distract them long enough for you to get away!” Tyler gave Hunter big eyes and cupped his cheek. “ Please, let me do this for you.” 

  
Hunter looked at Tyler as if he were crazy. “ NO! Why would I ever let you do that?! C’mon get up, we’ll take a detour.” Hunter pulled Tyler up and went to a fire escape on the side of one of the apartment buildings. 

  
That’s when the mafia group found them and began to shoot. Tyler had made sure Hunter went first because he knew he’d be slow going up, but now this felt way more real. They had nowhere to run, and all they could do was go up and be shot at.  
Hunter climbed fast so his fiancé wouldn’t have to wait on him and be a sitting duck on the fire escape. _C’mon, c’mon!! Almost there..._  
Hunter made it through a window into a dark apartment room, seeming to be empty. Quickly he turned around and began to help Tyler in, but then the worst thing happened. Someone had aimed at Hunter dead on. But Hunter didn’t get hit.

  
It all had happened so fast. Hunter’s ears rang and his eyes flashed as the bullet came at him. But Tyler had jumped right in pushing Hunter away getting shot in the process. Tyler was now on the floor after a cry of pain and there was blood soaking into the untouched white cheap carpet. Hunter stared at Tyler for a few moments frozen in pure terror and despair. He was petrified. When Tyler tried to roll over and only let out another cry of pain Hunter frantically crawled over to the love of his life. “Nononono. No this isn’t happening.” Hunter’s voice was only a hushed whisper as he turned Tyler onto his back and pulled the man into his arms, cradling him.

Tyler held his abdomen in pain and clenched his eyes shut. The pain was worth not having Hunter go through this. Then again Hunter was now in emotional pain. “ Baby, baby. Stay with me _i-it’ll be alright_.” Hunter’s voice cracked and he could hear the tears well up in his lover’s eyes without having to even open his own.   
Tyler coughed and could feel his eyelids droop and a wave of dizziness washed through him. _I’m not gonna make it_. Tyler pulled a hand away from his abdomen and coughed into it. **Blood.** All over his hands. From the wet cough. From the wound. It was everywhere.  
“ THEY’RE UP THERE!! HURRY!” The men outside were definitely on their way.

  
“ Babe.. you have to go. Go without me. I can hold them off for you.” Tyler coughed again and hissed in pain. Hunter’s heart shattered. 

  
“ B-But you’re hurt. I _can’t_ leave you, baby... ** _Please don’t make me leave you_**. _I won’t leave you_!!” Hunter sniffled and he pulled Tyler into a close tight hug. He buried his nose into Tyler’s always nice smelling hair. Papaya and vanilla shampoo. 

  
Tyler laughed dryly and leaned up pecking Hunter’s jawline real quick. “ You have to babe. Or else my sacrifice would be for no reason. I love you, but you can’t stay with me here.” 

  
Hunter didn’t get how Tyler could laugh in this situation, but one more look at his fiancé showed the tears pooling in his eyes. Tyler didn’t want this either. “ Please. Stay alive... _F-for me_.” 

  
Hunter couldn’t bear to hear Tyler like this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. “ _I love you_ ,” Hunter managed to croak out. You could hear how broken he was about this. 

Tyler stared at Hunter with dull eyes, yet still fully filled with love for the man holding him. He slowly reached up with a bloody hand, but cupped Hunter’s cheek, guiding Hunter to look at him once more. “  _I_ _love you too_ ... In- In any lifetime. Any universe. No matter what I’ll  _ always  _ love you, Hunter.” Hunter opened his eyes and quickly kissed Tyler. The last time he would ever do this. 

  
The kiss was like their very first. Fireworks. Passion. But this time it was full of love. Tyler kissed Hunter like there was no tomorrow, which for him there wasn’t. Hunter kissed back with just as much force not caring for all the blood on his face, in his hands, all over him. Hunter ran his hands through that lovely hair he’d never feel again. This was a moment he had to make count. Or he’d always regret it. 

  
“ I’ll always be there,” Tyler whispered as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss at the sound of people growing near. _“ Now go.”_

_  
_ Hunter sniffled and nodded gently, setting Tyler down and getting up, escaping the apartment building not even daring to look back. If he did he’d never leave. But he didn’t leave without hearing yelling from a very familiar voice and then a gunshot. Hunter didn’t dare to blink away these tears as he made his way out of the building and away from the terrible cruel men. “ I’ll never forget you, Tyler... My love.” 


	2. Dancing Amongst Roses with Thorns Disguised as Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 16th Century. There are two men. The first one is a little curious about his preferences. The second man is sure he likes other men.
> 
> The second man has to attend a masquerade ball. The first man has to kill man number twp, but he can't tell which one he is.
> 
> The assassin whisks the other man away out to the gardens discovering a few things.
> 
> 1\. This man is quite strange  
> 2\. He likes this man, a bit more than he probably should  
> 3\. He has to kill this man
> 
> The businessman gets whisked away to the gardens a few things.
> 
> 1\. The man is intriguing  
> 2\. He really likes this man  
> 3\. He has made a mistake, he isn't sure if he regrets it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This alternate universe is sending you way back in time! Tyler here is the assassin, while Hunter is the businessman. They dance, they have fun, they get these weird butterflies. 
> 
> Warning: This also has major character death, angst, conflicted feelings, mentions of homophobia (I guess??? It's really just me saying that back then people weren't open about/with liking the same sex but there's really no actual homophobia I just don't know what to call it lmao).

Tyler and Hunter were at a masquerade ball. Both there for their own reasons. It was around the 16th century and Hunter was there as a person under official business. It was mandatory for him to be there. 

Tyler was there on a certain mission. He was sent to take out a man that happened to be here on official business. To be honest, Tyler didn’t usually have a problem with these missions. He knew what the man looked like from the mere description, but it was worthless due to all the damned masks. So as of now, Tyler kept out a keen ear and eye for the man on his assassination list. 

Hunter made his way to the beverages and took a glass of wine. Next to him was a fair young man, someone who seemed around his own age. This had intrigued Hunter because he was sure that he was the only one here his age. Then again the man was also much smaller than Hunter.  _ Maybe it’s a woman?... No, she’d be wearing a dress then. _ Hunter then slowly made his way over trying to not be noticeable or suspicious-looking. 

  
“Um... Do you need something, sir?” The man spoke turning to Hunter with a confident and strong gaze.

  
Hunter blinked and internally cursed the fact he’d been so obvious. “ I-I uh, sorry... I just- you seem very young. I thought I’d be the youngest person here, so I was curious to see who you were.” Hunter lowered his gaze to the wine in his glass a tad embarrassed.

  
Tyler gave the man a small smile and chuckled,” Is that so? Well, I guess you’ll never truly know tonight.” Tyler picked up some of the bread and cheese off the platters. 

  
“ Is that you saying you’ll see me again?” Hunter looked back at the shorter man,“ Because if so, I’m looking forward to it.”

  
Tyler gave Hunter an amused look,” Why’s that? Shouldn’t you be more interested in one of those dames, you know the ones that keep staring at you from over there.” Tyler pointed to some ladies in big poofy dresses. The girls, about four of them, giggled and blushed quickly looking to one another. 

Hunter’s face flushed and he ran a hand through his hair,” Well.. they aren’t really my type.” Hunter caught the mysterious man’s gaze and then glanced away. 

  
Tyler bit his lip and set the food down taking the drink Hunter had and set it down. “ It’s a bit stuffy in here, would you like to join me for some fresh air?” 

  
Hunter had definitely not expected this, but the party was pretty boring anyway. Plus it’s not like he ever wanted to be at this party, especially since he didn’t know much of anyone, and this seemed like way more fun than the party. _I mean I’m not even dancing with anyone right now anyway._ “ Alright, it is a bit stuffy here like you said.” 

Tyler smiled, forgetting his mission temporarily, and took Hunter’s wrist dragging him off to the outdoor seating area. Also known as the gardens. It was empty out there, but you could still hear the elegant ballroom music. “ So, why exactly are you here... And what’s a good looking guy like you doing not dancing with some pretty young lady?” 

  
Hunter laughed a bit and made his way over leaning against a tall dark bending tree. With crossed arms, he looked up at the stranger,” I mean I can’t even tell if they're actually young first of all. And I have to be here, so I don’t really want to be here.”

  
“ Okay, wait wait wait. How did you know I was young then? That makes zero sense, mystery man.” 

  
“ I just- It’s just- you seemed young. You uh, look young..” Hunter mumbled hoping he wouldn’t offend the guy,” You know. With your uh-”

  
“ You mean my height and my size? Yeah, I know. I am not the biggest man out there in the world.” Tyler chuckled a tad bit shy now. It was a topic he was very much used to, but it was still sort of embarrassing in his eyes. 

Now you may think of Hunter as crazy, but there weren't a lot of people like him out there in the world at this time. At least not to his own knowledge. But there was just something about this mystery man that made him think that they had one thing, especially, in common. Hunter knew that people like him weren’t very... welcomed with open arms, but maybe he had a shot here? “ I uh... I kinda think it’s cute. You know, like um, like something cute and petite.” 

That definitely caught Tyler’s attention. Now he’d definitely never admit that he was one of those guys who were into other guys, and he still loved women so this was all confusing, but he was. Tyler didn’t know how to respond though. He was very much flattered, but he didn’t know this man at all.  _ I’m on a mission anyway, I can’t be getting distracted- _

“ I-I’m so sorry, ignore that. Pretend I never said anything, I guess I just assumed you were- nevermind.” Hunter said quickly and looked down at his special occasion shoes. 

  
Tyler wore a slightly surprised face but then slowly smiled. He took a few steps forward and held out his hand. “ Would you mind dancing with me? I love this song... And I don’t want to dance all on my own out here.” The song Bransle gay by Paul O'Dette began to play faintly from the ballroom. Hunter stood there for a few moments a bit in disbelief before he took Tyler’s hand pulling him into the ballroom dancing closed position and began to take the male role leading Tyler around.

  
Tyler was pretty much expecting that, especially since the other man was much taller than himself, and Tyler actually liked this. He felt so light on his feet and safe in the big arms holding him. Just gazing into those gorgeous green apple eyes, the only thing he could really see clearly from the mask from the bottom of his nose and up.   
Meanwhile, Hunter couldn’t tear away from his eyes. Those gorgeous blue ocean waves. He couldn’t believe this was even happening in the first place, to be honest, but he wouldn’t dwell on that much longer. Hunter decided to keep his attention on the man he was dancing with. The mystery man who seemed to fit just perfectly in his arms. “ So, why exactly are _you_ here?”

  
Tyler blushed and tore his gaze away glancing at the side. “ I uh... I’m here on official business I guess? I have to find someone and uh, talk to them... But it’s pretty hard to do when I can’t even see anyone’s face. I mean sure the masks only cover the top part of the face, but I don’t memorize people’s jawlines or chins.” 

  
Hunter laughed at the small joke and pulled Tyler a tad bit closer,” Well I’m glad because now we get to hang out here together.”

  
“ Oh you flatter me too much,” Tyler leaned up, just a tad bit on his tippy toes, towards Hunter. “ Keep going.” 

  
Hunter gave Tyler a dry laugh with a small roll of his eyes. “ Oh really now, am I just here to boost your ego? I think I prefer just dancing with you.” Hunter gave Tyler a small spin which he honestly would love to do again, so he did. Hunter found a new love of spinning this man. It just seemed so graceful and perfect. _How could one man be so perfect??_

_  
_ The two young men spent the next few moments dancing and chatting. Sharing cute laughs and just having an amazing time. They went through three songs until they both were very much tired, but this night wasn’t over for them yet. Hunter took Tyler’s hand dragging him over to a beautiful set of flowers. He picked one and then turned to Tyler placing it in the man’s hair carefully. “ Wh-What are you doing?..” Tyler mumbled another light pink blush dusting across his cheeks. 

  
Hunter gave Tyler a nice charming smile letting his fingers gently trace down the side of Tyler’s face before pulling his hand away. “ It’s a lily. This one is commonly known or called the Stargazer. It looks lovely on you.” Tyler’s eyes twinkled like the night sky above them and neither of them dared to look away. 

  
“ It’s beautiful... I’ll carry it with me forever.” Tyler’s tone was soft and gentle. His heart fluttered and his stomach twisted before that small butterfly feeling came. He’d never felt this way before, but he loved the feeling. 

  
“ Hunter.” 

  
“ What?..” Tyler’s eyebrows knit in confusion up at the taller man.

  
“ My name,” Hunter cleared his throat,” It’s Hunter. Hunter Serrano Ellis.” 

  
That’s when dread smacked Tyler right across his face. _No... this can’t be him. Please tell me he’s joking._ Tyler gulped and looked down at the space between them. “ A-Are you uh... Are you being honest?”

  
Hunter gave Tyler a weird look, pretty much confused now. _Did I say something wrong??_ Hunter thought and bit his bottom lip. “ Yes, why would I lie about my name?”   
Tyler felt nauseous and he held his head in one hand,” Oh gosh..” He turned away with a scowl on his face. Tyler couldn’t kill this man! But he couldn’t not go through with the job either.. Or else he’d never be able to get out of this deal. He’d be stuck either trying to kill this man or trying to find some other way to fulfill the deal he had previously made for the people who hired his services. Tyler has always gone through with his deals. _Just because this man really... likes my company doesn’t mean a thing. I have to finish this. I must. But I don’t want to..._ Tyler felt so conflicted he didn’t know what to do.

Hunter watched Tyler slowly walk away from him and he quickly reached out taking a hold of Tyler’s hand. “ Wait! What’s wrong?? Did I do something? I don’t understand what just happened.” 

  
Tyler sighed and stared at Hunter’s hand holding his own. He’d made up his mind now. “ It’s nothing... C-Can you get me some water please?” 

  
“ Oh, alright. Are you feeling okay?” Hunter guided Tyler to a small bench and then held both of his hands. Tyler just shook his head, he did look suddenly ill. _Maybe it was the food they had out?_

 __  
“ Not really... Please, I need some water.” Tyler mumbled and squeezed Hunter’s hands for a second. Hunter nodded, he stood there for a second contemplating something, and then he quickly kissed Tyler’s cheek and walked off back to the giant entrance to the garden.   
The next thing Hunter knew was a sharp pain right in his back and some blood. He’d collapsed onto the ground and then was turned over, the blue eyes were all he saw. They looked so guilty and regretful. So solemn. ** _“ I’m sorry... I hope we’ll meet again someday.”_** The mysterious man stood, running off and out of Hunter’s view. His vision slowly faded until all he saw was darkness. And all he heard was people’s yells for help after a few moments of silence. 

The next time Hunter woke up, he was in a bed and those eyes were gone. But the memory is still alive, and he’d be sure to meet that man again. Because he knew their paths would cross once more. When? He wasn’t sure. But Hunter would definitely make sure it would happen because he had some unfinished business with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please do let me know if you would like to see more of this alternate universe <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Jazz and Strawberry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Hunter are married. 
> 
> It's been quite a long day for Hunter and he's just looking to spend some quality time with his loving husband, Tyler. 
> 
> *Modern Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Just The Two of Us by Bill Wither while reading this chapter 
> 
> Warning: Very domestic fluff, naked boys (but no mentions of them doing anything sexual), soft and sweet kisses, a lot of love to recover from the last two chapters
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and the song <3

Hunter had gotten home after a long day of work, pretty tired from all the clients he had to deal with. He was a personal trainer, so he had been dealing with a lot of people’s irritation about how his advice wasn’t accurate or true. Hunter couldn’t wait to see his lovely husband after all that annoyance. 

“ Baby, I’m home!” Hunter called out as he hung his bag on the entryway bag station they had. Then he kicked off his shoes next to where the other shoes were placed under the bag rack. After not hearing a response, Hunter assumed Tyler was just in another part of the house. So he went over to the kitchen and began making a simple turkey slice roll. It was simple. Just a deli meat slice of turkey, a few avocado slices, a bit of cilantro, and two or three spinach leaves wrapped into the turkey slice. They were healthy and delicious, even Tyler liked them so he made three extra for when he found him. 

As Hunter carried his plate heading to their second living room upstairs (it had the better tv) he heard the faint sound of smooth jazz coming from the second-floor bathroom. That bathroom had the big luxurious bath, which was the only reason why Tyler used it, so he smiled fondly heading there instead. 

When Hunter opened the door the bathroom was dimly lit with candles, the scent was Pink Sands from the Yankee Candle brand. Red rose petals littered the floor as he saw the pink bubbles slightly falling out of the tub to join the red petals. The tub had some bathtub rose LED lights in there hidden somewhere in the bubbles, the roses illuminated a nice soft baby blue. Just the two of us by Bill Withers played out of the small speaker on the sink counter. Hunter’s eyes traced up the very fair skin of Tyler’s shoulders all the way up to his neck and the beautiful brown locks. 

Hunter smiled fondly and set the plate on the sink counter before going over and lightly wrapped his arms around Tyler from behind. He placed a small chaste kiss on Tyler’s nape to which he received a small content sigh. “ Hey honey, how was your day? Sorry, I wasn’t able to greet you like usual, I lost track of time. The book I’ve been reading is really good.” Tyler set the book on the side table. 

  
“ Oh?” Hunter peered over and snickered,” _Him_ by Sarina Bowen and Elle Kennedy. Again?” 

  
“ What?! I love this book, it really puts me in the mood.” Tyler smirked and turned his head over his shoulder, kissing Hunter’s lips quickly. Hunter chuckled against Tyler’s lips and smiled. 

“ Of course it does, anyways want some turkey rolls?” Hunter grabbed the plate holding them out for his gorgeous husband. Tyler’s eyes lit up and he quickly dried his hands off with a hand towel and then he grabbed one hastily. 

  
“ Obviously! You know I’d never say no to anything you make... Well except when you try to give me those gross healthy snacks with those dips.” Tyler pouted as he ate the roll which only made Hunter laugh and kisses his cheek. 

“ Mm, I love you... You always make me feel better after a bad day at work.” Hunter closed his eyes and basked in this wonderfully bliss-filled moment. “ I’m so lucky to have you as a husband.” 

  
“ Well, why don’t you join your husband for an incredibly relaxing bath?” Tyler hummed happily a small blush on his face. “ C’mon, there’s always room for two in the bathtub.” 

Hunter smiled as he pulled away and began to undress. He loved bathing with Tyler; it was always so soothing and relaxing. Not only that but he loved how Tyler washed his hair. He was always so thorough, and Tyler massaged his head too. Slowly he dipped into the bathtub and after a bit of shifting around Hunter was big spooning Tyler in his lap. “ ‘M in love,” Hunter mumbled as he buried his nose into the crook of his husband’s neck and took a whiff of that lovely strawberry body wash scent.

  
Tyler just giggled and reached back running a hand through Hunter’s hair. “ I’ve always been in love... Since the first day we met, I knew I liked you. I just didn’t know how much I did back then.”  



	4. Stay By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has a hard time getting over a break up. He goes to a bar to try and get over everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Includes suggestive themes, mentions of cheating, a lot of swearing, alcohol abuse and excessive drinking, angst, fluff at the end
> 
> This is set in a modern world, modern time. This one just has them as childhood friends.
> 
> If those previously mentioned things do not bother you then I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> **Btw I would suggest playing the song Sound of a Broken Heart by Jukebox the Ghost when you get to the time skipping line, or when it is mentioned**

Tyler stared at his white painted wall. His mind swirling with thoughts as the cold night hugged all around him. His cold silk sheets slipping everywhere but all in the wrong ways. Tyler covered his eyes with arm letting out a disgruntled sigh. The pure and utter loneliness creeping in, seeping from all lonely dark corners of his room. 

“ Fuck.” Tyler muttered and kicked the sheets off the bed as he flipped around trying to get into a more comfortable position. He couldn’t even tell if he was cold or hot. The night was freezing but the heater had been running for ages. His blankets were too cold, but lying in the same spot only made it warm. 

Tyler could barely keep his thoughts together as he went back to that night. The night where everything went to absolute shit.  _ “ Oh Ruben!”  _

_ Stop it. _

_ “ Fuck! Ruben- oh my god!”  _

_ No. _

_ “ You’re so good!”  _

_ Please. _

_ “ So much better than my fiance-” _

“ SHIT!” Tyler shot up out of his bed, flailing, and in a disgruntled wreck. “ God dammit, Cecile- why?!” Tyler’s voice cracked as he turned around, flopping onto his back, staring up at the cold dead white ceiling. Tears began to prick the corners of his eyes and he didn’t even try to wipe them away. “ I miss you- fuck! I love you. So damn much. Why? Why the hell wasn’t I enough?” A tear slid down his cheek, landing onto the bed sheet underneath him.

Then another.

And another. 

The tears just kept coming. A broken sob escaping him as he cried. Tyler just cried hoping that he would just wake up from this horrible nightmare. Tyler couldn’t handle this anymore, he didn’t know why she cheated on him. He loved her so much and he did everything he could to show her. To make sure she was loved.

_ So why did you do it?  _ Tyler thought and then slowly sat up. He reached over, grabbing his phone and slipping into some tan and light blue flip flops. He pulled a big bright red hoodie over his head and didn’t even bother to put some pants on over his tiny navy blue and green flower printed boxers, leaving his cold and lonely house. 

Tyler ordered himself an Uber heading to the nearest bar and decided to just at least wallow in a place that wasn’t so empty and isolated. Tyler hopped into the Uber not even sparing the driver a smile or glance. He’d changed so damn much. Tyler wouldn’t even resort to drinking away his feelings before all of this. Hell he had never even ridden in an Uber. 

Tyler eventually got there after what felt like seconds of sitting there with his thoughts. He hopped out the car, slamming the car door, he winced not meaning for that to happen but ultimately continued on into the bar. Tyler easily got in and made his way to the bar unprovoked and not giving two shits if people were staring at him and his disheveled appearance.  _ What time is it even?  _

Tyler checked his almost dead phone-  _ fuck twelve percent?!-  _ and saw that it was one thirty in the morning. The bar closed at three a.m. luckily for him. Enough time to get his lightweight ass drunk and numb off as much alcohol as possible. Tyler stared at the counter and right as the bartender was about to speak Tyler ordered. 

“ White wine please.” Tyler couldn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice. The bartender gave him a nod, a look of pity, and got him a glass of white wine. Tyler downed it easily and quickly. 

The cycle continued, occasionally getting a gin or a whiskey. Very rarely a rum. Tyler was pretty much crying at the bar in his horribly drunken state, blubbering to the bartender about his ex-fiance. “ And canya believ’it?! She fuckin’ sheats on me wit- with this- this-” Tyler mumbled something incoherently before letting out a sob and breaking down once again. 

“ Aye, buddy, I know you got a lot of money. But I’m gonna have to cut you off, you got a friend I can call to pick you up?” The bartender was cleaning a glass with a cloth and glanced around at the basically empty bar. It was almost three in the morning anyway. Tyler only responded with yet another sob and tossed his phone to the poor bartender, who luckily caught it. He swiped on the phone, it opened up easily and he sighed. “ You should really put a pin or something on this.”

“ Why? I got nun’ to hide. Unlike some- some chienne! Putain de beau trou du cul.” Tyler cursed in french, the bartender only looking confused and going to his contacts in his phone. He went to his favourites, seeing only a few people. 

Mother.

Dad.

Little Demon.

Little Gremlin.

Hunny <3\. 

The bartender raised a brow and glanced at Tyler then to the contacts. With pure deduction of his common sense, he called the only one that seemed to not be family or like they were too young to deal with a drunk and sad man.

_ Dialing Hunny <3… _

It was immediately picked up. “ Tyler? Tyler?! Dude- fuck are you alright?? You haven’t talked to anyone in a week and a half, I was seriously about to come over and make sure you weren’t dead.” 

The bartender sighed in relief as he seemed to call the right person. Tyler stirred and slowly began to sit up, staring at the phone with wide eyes. “ H-Hunter?” Tyler whimpered and then let his head fall onto the bar counter with a loud bang that had the bartender wincing.

Hunter’s panicky and staticky voice came from the other end. “ Tyler?! Oh my god- Tyler are you okay?! What happened-”

“ Uh, he’s fine? Well not really um, he’s really drunk.” The bartender said quickly and lifted Tyler’s head off the counter to slide a folded cloth napkin under his forehead. 

“ Woah. Wait who are you?” The tone came out protective and serious. The bartender nervously gulped and let out an awkward cough. 

“ I’m the bartender at the Midnight Cocktail bar on twelfth street. Um, I decided to call you because this dude is seriously wasted and we’re about to close. But he’s been through a lot already so I didn’t want to just kick him out.” Tyler let out a small whine as the bartender explained calmly, now just going to get Tyler a water bottle like he should’ve done earlier.

He heard a lot of shuffling and doors before this “Hunter'' or “Hunny” spoke again. “ Alright, thanks dude. I really appreciate it, I’m on my way. I’ll be about fifteen minutes.”

The bartender smiled at that and slid the water bottle over to Tyler who only let it bump his head. “ Alright, I’m going to-” suddenly the phone died and hung up the call. The bartender frowned but then shrugged, at least the guy was coming and he knew where Tyler was. “ Alright, Tyler. Time to start sobering up, c’mon. Drink the water.”

_____________________________________

Hunter pulled into the parking lot, parking Sultan’s car, and then quickly getting out. He’d been hanging out with Sultan and Laurence when he got a call from Tyler- well the bartender Tyler was with. He’d taken his motorcycle to their place, but of course he couldn’t ride on it with a drunk Tyler. When Hunter walked into the bar Tyler was halfway done with the water bottle and the bartender looked absolutely tired and done with emotional drunk Tyler. Hunter couldn’t blame the guy, after all he knew how Tyler got. They’d been friends since practically diapers.

The bartender practically shot up at the sight of Tyler and grabbed all of his things. “ Oh thank fuck. Please take him, I’m about to lose it. He won’t drink the fucking water and just keeps crying! Normally I’m okay with helping, but I’m not even getting paid for this. I haven’t been for the past half hour. 

Tyler saw Hunter and practically leapt off the bar stool, stumbling and falling in the process. But it was alright because Hunter was quickly there to catch him. Tyler buried his face in Hunter’s chest and sniffled,” Hunter..” The mentioned man’s heart almost broke at the broken and vulnerable voice his best friend had. Hunter hugged him tightly and sighed.

“ Yeah?” 

“ I’m so sad…” Tyler whimpered and let out a tiny choked sob.

Hunter almost cried right there with him. But he held it together, one of them had to at least. “ I know, wanna go home?”

“ No!” Tyler said quickly and wiped his eyes and nose on Hunter’s shirt,” Please no… It’s so lonely. So cold.” Tyler slurred and Hunter smiled sadly.

“ My place?” Tyler nodded and Hunter quickly took Tyler to Sultan’s car. He helped Tyler into the passenger seat before going around and getting into the driver’s seat. Hunter began driving off back to his apartment. Tyler began messing with the radio, not finding anything, he used Hunter’s phone and the aux cord to play a song.

Sound of a Broken Heart by Jukebox the Ghost. 

_ I think I'll always love you _

_ I just might _

Tyler smiled a bit as he listened and he leaned all the way over, laying his head on Hunter’s shoulder. A small sad smile, tear streaked cheeks, and red bloodshot puffy eyes. Hunter reached over and gave Tyler’s hand a small squeeze which was returned just as quickly. Hunter was just glad to be able to be here for his best friend in the whole wide world. 

_ One thing I'll gonna love you 'til the day that I die _

_ I wanna get you over _

_ By my side _

Tyler fell asleep peacefully as Hunter drove the rest of the way with a relieved sigh.

_ When you're next to me babe _

_ You can only ever do right _

_ So come on over _

_ To my side _

_ When you're next to me babe _

_ You can only ever do right _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave a comment down below if you'd like, and kudos would be much appreciative.


	5. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Tyler and the Princess' knight, Hunter, have a little meeting in Tyler's private gardens. What happens when the princess catches her knight on the way back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one really, just some fluff and a bit of angst.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this part of my Royal Au for them! <3

Tyler is left waiting in his secret garden in the other part of the castle no one ever goes to. No one besides Tyler, and recently Hunter. Hunter is a knight, not just any old knight though. He’s a visiting princess’s knight, a princess Tyler honestly should be meeting here instead, but if no one finds out it isn’t a problem right? Hopefully not wrong.

“ Prince Tyler?” A small cautious whisper sounded from behind a tree before Hunter was visible on the path. The knight’s face lit up as he saw Tyler, and he let out a breath of relief as he walked over to the shorter man. “ Oh thank god, I’m always worried I’ll find someone else instead of you one of these days.” 

  
Tyler chuckled and stared up at the taller man fondly,” Let’s hope that’ll never be the case.” Then he held out a tall velvety red rose he’d been hiding behind his back. It was beautiful. “ I found this when I got here, it uh… reminded me of you. So I picked it and decided to give it to you, it has thorns so be careful, but you don’t have to take it! O-Only if you really want to, but also don’t take that as me trying to guilt you into taking the flower- Agh! Nevermind this was dumb, I should’ve just left the rose alone-” 

  
Hunter quickly and carefully took the rose as he cut Tyler off with a quick kiss to his lips and then slowly pulled away a mere inch. “ Sorry, Your Highness. But you were rambling, and I do want the flower by the way. It’s gorgeous, just like your bright red cheeks right now.” Tyler just opened his mouth to close it and flusteredly looked away. Hunter chuckled and took the prince’s hand in his own leading Tyler to a nearby bench. “ So how was your day?”

  
Tyler smiled and began to talk to Hunter explaining some of his many princely duties as well as his very... long time with the princess. Definitely not one of his most fun moments ever, but no one else knew that. Besides his siblings and Hunter obviously. Tyler had Hunter’s full attention, in fact, Hunter was staring at Tyler trying to memorize every little detail about the prince. Hunter had probably done this more than a few times, but it was hard not too! And sure it could be classified as somewhat creepy, but he loved trying to memorize that twinkle in Tyler’s very blue eyes. His eyes were a whole thing in itself. They had many different shades and held every emotion in them about whatever he was feeling in the moment. When there was passion, you could see it in Tyler’s eyes. If he was angry, you could see that too. Happy, sad, excited, literally anything you can name it’d be right there in Tyler’s gorgeous blue eyes. They were like the ocean waves swallowing you whole when the short man even so much as looked into your own eyes. And Tyler’s lips? They were a bit plump, so soft and kissable. Hunter could kiss them all day every day. Tyler’s one cheek dimple, it was on his left cheek, and it could be even better seen when Tyler truly genuinely smiled. Tyler’s smile was a whole other thing, along with Tyler’s freckles, but then Hunter was pulled out of his sudden daze by Tyler’s big eyes and cheeky smirk.

  
“ You’re doing it again.”

  
“ Doing what?” Hunter tried to play dumb and did his best-confused face.

Tyler just rolled his eyes,” That staring thing you do. You just zone out, letting me talk your ears off, and stare at me.”

“ Uh no,” Hunter tried to lie but Tyler knew him too well because the knight was also painfully obvious,” I do not know what you are talking about, Your Highness.”

“ Stop calling me ‘Your Highness’ when it’s just us. It’s so, ugh.” Tyler puffed his cheeks out and his brows furrowed in a childish pout. His eyes showed annoyance and frustration. 

  
“ It’s annoying and frustrating right?” Hunter smiled and rubbed circles into Tyler’s hand with his thumb.

Tyler looked at Hunter suspiciously before nodding,” I don’t know how you do that.”

“ Do what?”

“ You know.. That thing you do.”

“ If I knew I wouldn’t be asking, Tyler.” 

“ Ughhh! I don’t get how you can just look at me and figure out how I’m feeling.” Tyler muttered, still pouting. 

Hunter chuckled,” If I told you, you would only try to stop doing it.”

Tyler stayed silent for a moment before speaking,” Not with you though. Maybe with everyone else, but I have nothing to hide from you.”

Hunter melted at that and he quickly cupped Tyler’s cheek with his unoccupied hand,” I love it when you say those things. It makes me feel so special.”

Tyler blushed and leaned into the hand letting his eyes flutter shut. “ You should know the things I feel and think about you. And I love saying those things to you.”

Now it was Hunter’s turn to blush, and he just whispered in a low voice. “ Can I kiss you?” Tyler just chuckled softly before nodding. Swiftly Hunter’s lips were on Tyler’s as soon as he had gotten the first head nod. The kiss was sweet, loving, and tender.

Later as Hunter made his way back to his post, seeing as his break wasn’t a long break, he just couldn’t get his mind off of Tyler. Of course, Hunter had also kept the rose but unfortunately had nowhere to put it. So it stayed in his back pocket. He was sure no one would notice or question it too much though.

“ I see you’ve finally returned Sir Hunter.” A feminine voice spoke as he finally returned to his post which made Hunter freeze in his tracks. 

The Princess.

“ Y-Your Highness! What are you doing out here so late it’s dangerous alo-”

Hunter was cut off as the princess held her hand up silencing him immediately and then she spoke,” Where were you? You should’ve been here seven minutes ago.”

“ Oh um, I got lost. My apologies, Princess.” Hunter shifted trying to hide the rose a bit more. He failed though seeing as she had already seen the rose.

“ Where’d you get the flower?” The Princess had a bored look on her face.

“ Oh uh, well I-” 

“ You can’t lie to save your life, Sir Hunter, no need to lie now. Tell me the truth and I may just forgive you.” The Princess’s tone was cold, but what shocked Hunter was the fact that she had even figured it out!

“ Princess I assure you-”

“ Tell me now.” 

Hunter sighed in defeat and stared at the floor,” It was… from the prince.”

Now, this fact intrigued her, but it also made her a bit annoyed. “ Why would he give  _ you  _ a rose?”

Hunter wanted to say it was because he was actually a likable person, unlike her, but he didn’t. Hunter decided to go with the truth because at this point, he couldn’t figure out anymore lies on the spot. “ Because we bumped into one another and he wanted to give it to me.” 

“ Yes, but he could’ve given it to anyone else if that’s the case.  _ Why you? _ ” The Princess repeated her main question seriously and firmly.

Hunter sighed again and clenched his hands into fists. “ Because he said it reminded him of me. So he picked it and gave it to me. Nothing more nothing less.” 

The Princess was clearly not pleased by this,” I do not want you seeing the prince anymore.” Hunter’s head shot up at her in disbelief.

“ Wh-What?..” 

“ I do not want you to see the prince anymore. You may only see him if I request it, or if I am present.” The Princess said simply,” Also may I see the flower?”

Hunter stood there for a moment, processing, and then slowly very hesitantly he grabbed the rose holding it out to her. The Princess smacked the rose to the ground and stomped on it, crushing her heel into the petals and stem. “ There. Whatever is going on with you and Prince Tyler is about as dead as this flower.” With that, she walked off back to the room she was currently staying in. 

Hunter stared at the crushed rose, his heart torn by a simple flower. 

Tyler was happily in his room planning what to wear for the next time he was to meet Hunter at the secret garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Do feel free to comment and leave kudos :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you finished the chapter! I hope you loved it and if you would like to see more from this au do let me know. <3
> 
> Feel free to talk to me too if you'd like :D


End file.
